


An Actor and his Makeup Artist

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Roman, Alternate Universe - Human, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Makeup Artist Virgil, So is Roman, Virgil is a panicked gay, inspired by Powerless by patentpending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	An Actor and his Makeup Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



Virgil weaved his way through the crowds of people moving around the set. Glancing from room to room, Virgil found the one he was looking for. Roman Prince, up-and-coming actor, and the star of this film. Virgil wasn’t actually sure what they were filming. He thinks that it’s some sort of rom-com, but he doesn’t really care. The job pays, so it’s fine.

Knocking on the door, Virgil waited for permission to come in. He remembers one gig he had when he didn’t knock. The guy had shouted at him for a  _ solid  _ 30 minutes about “respecting people’s privacy” and “not barging into places”, before  _ finally  _ letting Virgil do his work. The worst part was, it was Virgil’s first day at that gig, and the guy’s makeup took up half of his face. So Virgil was forced to awkwardly do the guy’s makeup for roughly an hour, no able to rush it due to the  _ sheer amount of detail  _ required to be put into each  _ individual  _ snake scale on the guy’s face.

The door opened, knocking Virgil out of his thoughts. Virgil looked at the person who opened the door, recognizing him as Patton Foster, director of the production. The two shared a nod before Virgil went inside the room. There Roman was, as promised, sitting in the makeup chair, shirtless. Wait,  _ what?  _ Virgil had seen pictures of the guy shirtless before. Those pictures absolutely did  _ not  _ do those abs justice. Seriously, that had to be  _ at least  _ a 12-pack  _ goddamn _ . And just  _ look  _ at that absolutely  _ flawless  _ tanned skin, those absolutely  _ floofy  _ brown locks, and those eyes. Don’t get Virgil started about what he saw in those sea green orbs of  _ absolute perfec-  _

Stop it, Virgil! You have work to do! Ignoring the furious blush on his face, Virgil introduced himself to Roman, beginning to work before Roman could reply. There wasn’t much for Virgil to do. Just some contouring and a bit of eyeshadow to make him look exhausted. After putting some blush on Roman for the  _ aesthetic,  _ Virgil was finished.

“You can look now.”

Virgil chuckled to himself as he heard Roman gasp, already packing up his tools. With all his things gathered up, he headed towards the doors.

“See ya in roughly 2 hours when you’ll have to film a different scene,” Virgil said at the door, with a two-fingered salute, he walked out. Not noticing that the blush on Roman’s face was a  _ bit  _ darker than the shade Virgil put on him.

_ 2 hours later _

\---

Knocking on Roman’s door, Virgil took a sip of his drink. Having just come back from his lunch break, Virgil wasn’t just going to  _ throw away  _ the rest of his drink. This time, Roman opened the door, smiling at Virgil with that  _ blinding smile  _ of his. (Internally, both of Virgil’s brain cells were battling over whether or not to be extremely gay at that very moment. They just decided on settling for a light blush.) Upon closer investigation, Roman had put on a shirt. Maybe Virgil should’ve noticed that first… meh.

“Hey! Patton told me to give you this,” Roman said, handing Virgil a slip of paper, “He said that was the description of what I’ll need to look like for the next scene.”

Looking over the note, Virgil almost choked on his drink.  _ Why did Roman need to look like a drag queen?!  _

“You… ok, Virgil?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Let’s get to work.”

Roman sat down in the makeup chair and closed his eyes as Virgil got to work. Some more contouring, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and just a  _ hint  _ of body glitter. You know, for the aesthetic.  _ Definitely not because the glitter brought out Roman’s eyes, nope, no biased gay here _ . __

“I’m done, Princey.”

“Princey?” Roman asked, opening his eyes to look (astoundedly) at his new makeup.

“Just a nickname. I could change it, if you’d like.”

“No no, it’s fine! I love it! It’s just… no one but my brother and Patton have ever given me a nickname before. And the nicknames my brother gave me weren’t exactly… appropriate, also Patton just calls everyone ‘Kiddo’, so I’m not sure if he even counts…” Roman trailed off, smiling softly at Virgil.

(Virgil’s poor gay heart melted right then and there)

“W-well then, good luck with your shoot, Princey,” Virgil said, all his tools packed and in his hand, ready to leave. Giving his signature two-fingered salute, Virgil turned to leave the room for the second time that day.

“Wait!”

“Hm?” Virgil, surprised, turned back around to look at a furiously blushing Roman.

“Would you mind coming back here in… 3 hours? We finish filming then, and I’d like to take you out to dinner tonight! That is, if you’d want to…”

Virgil, now blushing just as furiously as Roman, chuckled. “I would  _ love  _ to go to dinner with you, Princey. But… are you seriously going to go in  _ that  _ makeup?”

“...Maybe…”

Now full-blown laughing in the doorway, Virgil stuttered out, “Y-you don’t h-have to, P-Princey. I-I can j-ust c-change it.”

“Really?! Yay!~” There was  _ literally  _ _ stars _ in Roman’s eyes, forcing Virgil to try to hold back from cooing at him.

“Well then, see you in 3 hours, Princey.” Giving his salute once more, Virgil walked out of the room, pretending not to hear the squeal that sounded like it came from a pre-teen girl coming from Roman’s room as he left. Adorable.


End file.
